


flower crowns and other beauties

by nezstorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Uncle Arthur is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Arthur takes Jack to visit Algernon's shop.





	flower crowns and other beauties

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I just wanted to write something and I need more Algernon. Bye.

Arthur never minds spending time with Jack, it’s a welcome escape from running one grim errand after another. He’ll take him fishing or just out on a ride, teaching him what he knows about tracking and the land. Jack soaks up the attention same way flowers drink up water and it makes Arthur wish for things to be different, better. 

 

Makes him think of his little boy and the way he’s failed him and his mother. Makes him wish John could see his family for the blessing it is.

 

But more than that, Arthur does his best to keep Jack out of harm’s way, even if it’s mostly just his parents having another row.

 

“Uncle Arthur, look!” Jack calls, lifting up the flower crown he’s been working on for the last half an hour.

 

“That’s real pretty, kid!” Arthur calls right back. He’s not even just humoring the boy, Jack seems to have a real knack for arranging flowers into crowns and necklaces, and little bouquets. 

 

And that thought gives Arthur an idea. Might not be a good or safe one, but at the very least he thinks Jack will enjoy himself.

 

“Jack, c’mere,” Arthur beckons the boy over, “We’re gonna head into the city for a little bit.”

 

“Okay!” Jack looks at the flower crown he’s been perfecting, like he’s unsure what to do with it now that they aren’t just going back to Shady Belle where he could gift it to his mama.

 

“You better take it with,” Arthur says, “I know someone who’d like to see that.”

 

That seems to get the boy excited and once Arthur has him up in the saddle as they head for Saint Denis Jack seems to be vibrating with curiosity, worrying the flowers in his hands.

 

They take the long way around the city, just to be safe, and that means they’ll be back late for dinner, but Arthur thinks the detour will be worth facing an angry Abigail later.

 

It’s well into the afternoon when they reach Algernon Wasp’s shop, seemingly as empty of customers as every other time Arthur has been here, but Arthur still takes a moment to survey their surroundings before he helps Jack down from his horse. 

 

“Now,” Arthur whispers right as they’re about to enter the shop, “we’re going to be meeting an-- acquaintance of mine, but don’t be surprised if he calls me Tacitus, alright? And I want you to call me Uncle Tacitus while we’re here. Can you do that?”

 

Jack is bobbing his little head in affirmation before Arthur is even done asking. “Sure!”

 

Arthur smiles at his excitement, ruffling the kid’s hair a little, then pushes the door open.

 

His smile grows even bigger when they’re welcomed by a warm and joyous call of “Tacitus!”

 

Algernon beckons them both inside, not at all stopped by Jack’s presence. When Arthur prompts the boy to show off the flower crown he’s made, Algernon is just as enthusiastic and charmed as Arthur thought he might be, praising Jack’s work and showing him a few of his own works made with flowers.

 

Arthur definitely made the right choice, bringing Jack here. And if he gets to bask in Algernon’s presence for a while, well. No one has to know about that. 

 

Arthur’s smile dimms only a little bit, when an hour later Algernon turns to him says he has a new corset that he made with Tacitus in mind. 

 

“Please, you have to try it on at least, Tacitus!” Algernon tells him, already holding the pale blue atrocity out for him.

 

“Yes, Uncle Tacitus, you gotta!” Jack, the little traitor says.

 

Arthur heaves a long sigh and takes the corset from Algernon’s hands because he stands no chance when it comes to these two. None at all.


End file.
